Mariah Wong
Chou Mao, known in the English version as Mariah Wong (金李, Japanese: Chou Mao, Chinese Pinyin: Wīng Maou), is a fictional character from the anime and manga series of Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. She is a member of the White Tigers. Role in Falica's Overact She was hynotized with all ther heroes During the first battle with the Titans, She and all the heroes was free from the curse was was sealed in the Triforce of protection. History Early History Mao was born in a secluded mountain village community in China, and was the younger sister of Chou Rai. Because their home was isolated from society in general, it did not possess modern technologies such as computers or cell phones. As such, Mao spent her time with her friends Gaou, Kiki and her brother's best friend Kon Rei. Mao was especially close to the latter, as Rei was the one to give her first beyblade, and helped her practice, leading Mao to be fond of him. The group often practiced beyblading constantly, alongside doing chores around the town. Eventually, the group came together as the Chuugoku, planning to one day become the greatest beybladers on Earth. Mao is completely loyal to the team, and always tries to keep the peace within it, her cheerful attitude and support of her teammates making her a valuable addition to the Chuugoku; with Mao also serving as second-in-command. Her bitbeast is Galux; passed down from her ancestors in the Minx Tribe. In battle, Mao often liked to taunt other bladers who think she can't beat them and because of her speed, tending to knock opposing bladers off their guard. Mao eventually came to believe that a win in beybattling does not truly count if you don't have fun during the battle. Mao became very loyal to Rei, and the two eventually became friends. She became angry when Rei, upon receiving the power of Byakko as a sign of him becoming leader of the team, apparently deserted his friends and left the village. Nevertheless, Mao remained loyal, due to her friendship him, and was the only team member who didn't want revenge on Rei, but was forced to by Rai (who most especially wanted vengeance). Mao and her team went to the Asian Championships in preparation to go to the World Championships in Russia, and it was here the Chuugoku faced off against Rei and his new team; the BBA Team. In the finals, Mao was (barely) defeated by Rei after a vicious battle, when Mao's beyblade stopped spinning mere seconds before Rei's at the end of the match. It was during the battle that Galux and Draiger stopped fighting each other willingly and surrounded the stadium in emotional energy, making Rei and Mao remember the good times they had together. Upon Blader DJ's announcement of her loss; Mao had hard feelings towards Rei, as she missed being his friend, and the two began considering to hang out for sometime. The rest of the team, upon loosing the championship, would later come to repair fences with Rei, especially Rai. After the BBA Team won the World Championships and eventually disbanded, Rei eventually returned to the village and led the team; named "Baihuzu" in G-Revolution serie. In the manga, many years later, Mao consumated her relationship with Rei by marrying and Mao gave birth to his daughter; Rin. Physical Appearance & Personality Mao appears to have cat-like features which reflect her ferosity in battle. In the manga, Mao had red hair, and wears blue. In the anime, Mao's hair and attire are all hot pink. She also has gold, cat-like eyes. Mao has a playful attitude and supports the "girl-power" idea. At times, she can get very aggressive. She gets along very well with other girl bladers.But she also has rivalry agianst Emily York from the Allstars. Category:Girls Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Action Heroes/Heroines Category:Funniest Characters